


Fantasising is Dangerous!

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, It just happened..., M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, definately going to hell, if you're younger than 18 DO NOT READ, saw a prompt and couldn't help but forfill it >., thats your warning XD, this is basically all sex XD so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Thomas is feeling a little 'amorous' and without a boyfriend or his trusty phone, he has to make do with his own imagination to sort out his 'issue' and relieve the stressLittle did he know that doing so has an adverse effect on certain traits 0-0 #PrinxietyWARNINGS:- Non-con ish?? not rape though- Sex [a lot... graphic... do not read if under 18 0-0]- Author's shame [I'm going straight to hell; took me a full 2 weeks to decide whether to post or not >.>]- not explicitly graphic but that depends on the reader experience with smut fics ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Fantasising is Dangerous!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the summery!
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors >.<
> 
> Enjoy???? XD

Thomas had never fanaticized about something sexual before, but after watching a sexual movie he was rather aroused. Usually to relieve stress he’d have his boyfriend or masturbate to porn, but he had no boyfriend and his phone was dead…

So he had to make do with fantasizing, and it made him slightly anxious but excited. Little did he know that this sexual session to himself would have a major effect of two of his main traits.

 

Roman and Virgil were sat in the mindscape living room watching a movie, it was late and Logan and Patton had already gone to bed. As the two watched the TV they could feel a slight tingle run through their bodies simultaneously.

At first Virgil thought nothing of it, until he glanced at Roman who wore a similar frown of confusion on his face “You felt that too?” Virgil asked, currently curled up at one end of the sofa. Roman, sat on the other end of the sofa, looked at Virgil and nodded his head “Yeah… what was that? I feel really… hot and bothered right now…” Roman frowned, fanning his shirt a little.

However, his eyes widened when he glanced over to Virgil seeing his face slightly flushed and his breath getting heavier “A-Are you alright?” Roman asked; unaware that his face was also flushed, not to mention the growing erection tenting his pants. This bulge did not go unnoticed, Virgil saw it and bit his lip, holding back a moan, it was as if a ghost or warm presence was rubbing and massaging his cock, even though his clothed legs were pinned tightly to his chest with his arms hugging them.

“I-I… I don’t…” Virgil had to bite his lip again, he was sure if this continued then he’d moan loudly, he didn’t want that kind of embarrassment.

 

However, this was only the beginning, suddenly Virgil felt his body moving on its own. As Thomas was imagining a fantasy scenario, it seemed to be forcing his anxiety and creativity to act it out; out of nerves and excitement. Virgil gasped as he felt his body uncurl before slowly and seductively crawling towards Roman, the latters eyes widening as he remained sat with his arms practically stuck either sides of the back of the sofa.

“V-Virgil? W-What are you doing?” Roman asked as Virgil climbed onto Roman, straddling his hip “I-I can’t… My body… I-It’s moving on it’s- ahhhh~” He cut himself off when his hips ground against Roman’s, letting out a moan he’d been holding back. His arms wrapped around Roman’s neck, his lips breathing heavily and sensually into Roman’s ear as he sucked on his lobe.

Roman gasped and moaned at the sensation, his hips automatically grinding up against Virgil’s “I-I can’t stop… M-My self e-either” Roman huffed, both their hearts beating really fast, scared of what was happening but super aroused as if they’d been drugged with extra potent aphrodisiac.

Virgil purred a little into Roman’s ear before biting the shell a little, nibbling along the lobe, and then jawline before reaching Roman’s lips and kissing them with pure hunger and need. They both moaned deeply into the sexually heated kiss, Romans hands moving to Virgil’s hips, both still grinding against each other.

They were so far gone they could have sworn they’d already dry orgasmed once already, Roman began to removed Virgil’s jacket, throwing it aside before his hands snaked under his purple shirt and explored Virgil’s smooth skin. Trailing up his sides and to the front before finding Virgil’s nipples and playing with them a bit, earning a high pitched gasp from the other. Virgil ground his hips harder against Roman, their confusion long gone, the moment and over powering aphrodisiac sensation completely clouded their minds.

Before long both Roman and Virgil were topless, Romans head tilted to the side as Virgil’s lips, teeth and tongue ravished his neck, leaving hickey and bites, reverting Roman into a moaning mess. Meanwhile, Roman’s hands snuck into the back of Virgil’s jeans and boxer, currently squeezing and rubbing Virgil’s ass.

Virgil gasped when he felt a dry finger rubbing his entrance but didn’t make any move to stop it, instead he held still from grinding for a moment to let Roman push his finger in “F-Fuck!” Virgil moaned.

 

To Romans clouded surprise Virgil was quite moist having been so turned on, he wiggled his finger inside, and hissed as Virgil bit into his shoulder to bite down a loud moan, pushing his hips back onto Roman’s finger “P-Please… M-More” he begged.

Roman obliged, pushing in a second and scissoring the youngest, Virgil moaned and moved his lips back to Roman’s, kissing him passionately and letting his tongue explore the prince’s mouth.

Romans free hand moved down to his own clothed bulge, rubbing it a bit to get some friction “Oh shit…” he groaned, simultaneously sliding a third finger into Virgil’s ass.

 

“R-Roman~ A-Ahh~ Please… I… I can’t…” Virgil panted heavily, he was already sweating and his once pale complexion was now beetroot red. This did something to Roman and he could no longer hold back, with a click of his fingers they were both naked, and Virgil wasted no time turning around so his back was flush against Roman’s chest and sinking down on Roman large, erect length.

“H-Holy-… Ahhh~!” Virgil moaned loudly, his back arching and head resting on Roman’s shoulder. The latter gripped Virgil’s hips to steady him while turning his head to suck on Virgil’s neck “Y-You feel so good! Shit… Move Virge!~” Roman muffled against the others skin, leaving behind an obvious hickey.

 

The anxiety trait happily obliged, bouncing his hips up and down, feeling a spark of pleasure with every thrust.

 

Meanwhile, Thomas was getting off in his bed, imagining the entire scenario, he had no idea what he was forcing his sides to do, but at that very moment, he wouldn’t have cared; this method of jerking off was working much better that previous methods.

 

Roman and Virgil had moved from the couch to the floor, from the floor to the kitchen counter, from the kitchen counter to the bottom of the stairs, and finally, from the bottom of the stairs back to the couch. Virgil was now laying on his back, legs spread as Roman pound into him with a force no regular human could supply. Both sweating profusely and the room filled with only pants and moans; both having cum at least 3 times by now and were close to the fourth and final time.

 

“Oh my-… Shit! Virge!! I-I can’t… Much… Longer!” he cried out, hitting the right spot every time. Virgil was simply reduced to a mess at this point, his speech lots in time and only incoherent whorish moans could be heard “A-AHhh!! P-Please!! More!! I-I’m… fuck!!~~”

Thrusting became uneven, deep and powerful, the familiar warm feeling began to rise in their stomachs, this was it.

 

They both came simultaneously, screaming each other’s names before riding out the orgasm. As soon as it was over Roman collapsed on top of Virgil, panting heavily, needless to say, they both passed out almost instantly.

 

 

The next morning at breakfast was quiet… very quiet… even Logan and Patton were unusually quiet… no one spoke a word as they ate…

 

“Y-You guys too…?” Patton finally spoke, having the huge urge to say something, blushing or not.

“Silence… We will never speak of this again…” Roman spoke, not raising his head. Virgil looked away with toast in his mouth “That’s all well and good… but whos gunna tell Thomas to never fucking do that again…?” he asked, muffled a little by the toast.

 

No one spoke up, and secretly, they didn’t want to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> *packs my bags ready for my oneway trip to HELL!*


End file.
